


Coffee

by paranoidangel



Category: Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Will Sullivan have dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Buried Secrets_ and _Snow Blind_.

Sarah stood in front of the mantelpiece, looking at the photos and ornaments on it, and she shivered. It didn't matter how long Harry had been gone, his flat hadn't changed a bit since she was last here.

"Milk?"

Will's voice came from behind her, in the kitchen. She picked up a photo of herself, Harry and the Doctor and smiled sadly. "Yes, please. And one sugar."

"Right."

She heard his footsteps and the clattery of crockery as he went about making coffee. Putting the photo back, she shook off the ghost of Harry Sullivan and headed for the kitchen. She leant against the door frame, arms folded, as she watched him spoon coffee into two mugs. "Most people, when they're asked up for coffee after dinner, don't expect coffee."

He dropped the spoon into the coffee jar and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Once he had fished it out he turned to face her, his expression serious. "Is that what you wanted?"

It was. She had spent dinner hoping he would ask her back to his, since she lived too far away to ask him. She had realised what her feelings for him were when they were in Antarctica together, but it was only this evening that she had decided the time was right to do something about it. The only trouble was that it did depend on what his feelings were and she just couldn't be sure, even though she had tried to lead their conversation round to it. However, they had ended up spending most of the evening talking about Harry, which she wasn't going to complain about.

But now they were back in Harry's flat it felt like he was here watching them, and that made her feel awkward.

"I wasn't objecting to the coffee," she said, hedging her bets.

The kettle boiled and switched itself off, but Will ignored it. "That doesn't entirely answer the question."

"Did you really invite me in just for coffee?" she countered.

He looked away for a minute before his eyes focused back on her with an intensity that told her the answer before he spoke. "I think Harry was crazy to be just friends with you. I mean you're beautiful and amazing and..." He turned around to rest his hands on the counter and lean against it. "I'm doing this all wrong."

It had been too long since anyone had told her that. It didn't matter about the words, it was the sentiment behind them that she appreciated. "No, you're not." She stepped closer to him and put one hand on his arm.

He tensed for a minute beneath her touch before he relaxed. When he turned round he smiled. And when he leaned toward her she was expecting it, and met him in the middle, tilting her face up to meet his. His lips were gentle and his kiss hesitant at first, until she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed into his mouth as his hands on her hips pulled her closer to him.

He pulled away and whispered, "Stay," in her ear.

She shivered as his lips brushed against her skin, moving towards her neck and daring her to say no. One of her hands slipped from his neck down his chest and she could feel his heart beat under her hand, just as fast as her own was.

Her answer was to take his hand from her hip and lead him to the bedroom. She could get a train in the morning.


End file.
